


One Good Reason

by WriterJunkie



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F, G!P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJunkie/pseuds/WriterJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a two year long relationship, Tiffany finds it difficult to move on from the break up and decides to move back home to the US to start a new life. With the help of her brother Leo, Tiffany begins to get her life back onto stable ground, but falling in love again is the last thing Tiffany wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leo scratched the stubble on his face, absentmindedly. He hasn't figured out how to approach his sister, knowing the choice of conversation would be difficult for her deal with. The farthest he's gotten with his plan was try to coax Tiffany out from her bedroom, which she spent the first week of her return in, then treat her to coffee. 

Now here he sat, across from his baby sister, staring at her lost in his thoughts. The train of thought eventually slid into how he badly needed to shave, no longer able to handle the itchy patches that poked out through his skin. 

“Ask me already!” Tiffany shouted, ripping Leo of his daydream. 

He sat up straight in his chair before laying back and leaned his right elbow against the backrest. Leo clutched his cup. A bashful smile formed on his face. He had not been subtle enough to his true intention, but it looked like Tiffany was more annoyed at his blank stare. 

Leo turned his cup around in his hand with the help of his thumb, his eyes still on the cup in front of him.

“When are you going to talk to me about what's bothering you?” Leo asked, finally taking a sip from his latte. 

He carefully watched Tiffany. Watching her face for any changes in expression. He had tried to use his words wisely. 

From what Leo could decide, Tiffany didn't look angry, or sad. She lack any emotion and that worried him the most. She had been the first to express what she felt, be it happiness, or anger. 

Tiffany began to tap her finger against the table cloth and for a second, Leo watched her eyebrows push together then drop. Leo took another small sip of his coffee and waited. And while Tiffany freely expressed her emotions of the moment, it was much harder to get her to speak openly about her fears, or struggles. It might have been her pride. 

Tiffany looked up to Leo with the same stern face. 

“I told you.” Tiffany mumbled. “Nothing is bothering me.” 

Leo scoffed, taking a large bite from his scone. He shook his head and raised his brow in question. The hand that once scratched at his beard moved to resting under his chin. 

“I know you Tiff.” Leo replied. “We aren't that far a part in age. You can talk to me. We've been through a lot together.” 

Tiffany frowned. “Did Michelle put you up to this?” 

Leo took another bite of his scone and took a gulp of his coffee after. “Sort of.” He shrugged. “But, I knew something was wrong once dad told us you were coming back to the states. The last I heard after you got through the language barrier, you loved Korea. What happened?” 

Tiffany frowned, taking a napkin from across the table and began to rip it to pieces. Leo finished the rest of his scone in two bites and brushed his hand along the table to get rid of his crumbs. 

He sighed, crossing his arms against the table. Leo knew speaking with Tiffany about her problem would upset her. And as much as it wasn't his style to confront Tiffany two days after her arrival in California, Leo felt the need to know where Tiffany stood in her current mental state. 

The lack of socialization with the table and unwilling to go out had concerned him more than he tried to let on. The last thing Tiffany needed was someone fearing for her well-being and trying to fix what she deemed to be her issue alone to deal with. 

Seeing that Tiffany wasn't going to speak, Leo sighed and leaned closer onto the table. 

“I know it's difficult.” Leo started. “You really loved it there and now you're back in the US. I also know how difficult it is to live with the oddity you have.” Leo stretched a hand out and took a hold of Tiffany's wrist. “I want you to know that you still have me and I won't judge you.” 

Tiffany pushed her cup of coffee aside. The acting was enough for Leo to know he was getting somewhere, but he would only push as far as Tiffany would let him. 

“Taeyeon and I broke up.” Tiffany announced. 

The sudden statement made Leo flinch. 

“What?!” Leo said. “I thought you two were doing good! What happened?” 

Tiffany bit her bottom lip timidly. The struggle she felt as she tried to elaborate had finally giving her an insight to her current state. She was sure by then she would be over this news, but verbally speaking about it with another person had opened Tiffany's eyes. 

“She broke up with me because she wasn't ready to take our relationship seriously.” Tiffany explained. “I wanted to tell her parents about us and she wasn't ready.” 

Leo let out a heavy sigh. “I'm sorry. Did you think it was because her parents wouldn't accept you having a,” Leo motioned with his hand to his waist. 

“I know she thought so.” Tiffany frowned. “We've been together for two years! I don't understand how she can...” Tiffany groaned “I wish dating wasn't so difficult for me!” 

Leo nodded. A sad smile spread across his face. 

“I think that's something we both would like.” He agreed. “I'm sorry things between the two of you ended.” Leo looked around the cafe and pushed his chair back. “Come on, this isn't the place you want to be at when you've just been dumped.” 

Tiffany stood up, no longer wanting to finish her coffee. Leo walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She smiled. The small gesture of affection was enough to keep the tension in Tiffany's chest a little less painful. 

She linked her arm through Leo's when the hug was over. They walked out the cafe in silence. The few seconds of traveling left Leo wondering if he should comfort Tiffany instead of hugging her again.

“I know this will sound very cliche,” Leo spoke, stopping at the corner as the streetlight turned green. “,but you'll find someone. I'm sure she'll love you for who you really are and I mean everything, including your buddy down there.” 

Tiffany chuckled and hit Leo on the chest. He looked to Tiffany from the corner of his eye and grinned as he spotted a faint blush build on her face. 

“What?!” He laughed. “I'm just saying! You're way more endowed than me! I'm jealous!” 

“Leo shut up!” Tiffany shouted. 

Leo laughed just as the streetlight changed. 

 

***

Jessica wiped the last of her tears and left her suitcase at the door. She took a deep breath before turning away from her dorm door and was knocked back as Krystal tackled her into a hug. Jessica can hear the sound of sniffling. 

The two sisters had been inseparable during the majority of their life together. Jessica expected the move would be the most painful with her younger sister. 

Tenderly, Jessica brushed her hand through Krystal's long black hair and kissed her forehead. A fresh wave of tears dropped down Jessica's face. 

It was expected that eventually Jessica would move out, once Jessica would graduate high school, and later attend university, Jessica had never planed to transfer from her hometown, San Francisco, to LA. A six hour drive away from home. 

The university back at home was a good school. It offered Jessica's major of English Literature, LA had more opportunities to Jessica's sudden change of interest, fashion. Wit her second choice being music, due to her sudden discovery for skilled vocals and joy in singing. 

Jessica gave Krystal one last squeeze before stepping back and placing her hands on to her sister's shoulders with a smile in place. Krystal wiped away her own tears before smiling back. 

“I'll miss you.” Krystal pouted. 

“I'll miss you too.” Jessica replied. “Thank you for helping me bring my things.” 

Krystal let out another sniffle. “Call me okay? And text me!” 

Jessica rubbed Krystal's shoulders affectionately. “Of course. Tell mom and dad I'll call them weekly.” 

Krystal gulped back a sob. “I'll tell them as soon as I get back to the car.” 

Jessica gave Krystal one last hug and kissed her cheek. “I'll call you tonight.” 

Krystal nodded and walked away, knowing if she stayed long enough she won't be able to go back home. Jessica wiped her face of tears for a second time and pulled out the key handed to her from her RA, tucked in her back pocket. 

The metal key slid easily into the lock and the door clicked. Jessica put her suitcase in the door way before returning to pick up her bag and walked through the door. 

Inside, half the dorm was already set up to the living space of Jessica's roommate. In the center of the room sat a tall tan-skinned girl in front of her desk with her laptop open and three bags of chips on the desk, strewn with crumbs and a soda can. The walls of the dorm on the left side had been decorated in posters and books. The bed donned with green sheets and a pillow. 

“Hello.” Jessica greeted. 

She placed her bags beside her bare bed and turned around to notice her roommate had a pair of headphones on her head, attached to the laptop that had been playing a movie. Jessica took a look at the screen and knew from the subtitles on the bottom screen of the movie her roommate was watching she had little understanding of English.

Jessica tapped her roommate on the shoulder. A shrill scream came from her roommate and her long limbs flailed into the air. She yanked her headphones off her head and turned around. 

“I'm sorry!” Jessica yelped. 

Steadily, Jessica's roommate took several deep breathes. The shock beginning to subside. The awkwardness, however, did not cease to disappear. 

“Hi, I'm Jessica.” Jessica started.

Jessica watched her roommate stare blankly up at her. The urge to break the tension increased. The memory of the subtitled movie came back to Jessica.

“Uh, anyounghasaeyo...” Jessica fumbled. “I'm...Jessica.” 

Her roommate broke into a fit of laughter. Confused, Jessica watched her roommate continue to laugh for a minute until she was able to settle down. The redness in her face from extensive laughing eventually settling down. 

“Your Korean is a mess.” She giggled. 

Jessica felt her ears heat up. 

“You speak English?” Jessica noted. 

“Yeah. I'm not a native though.” The roommate replied. 

Jessica picked up a accent from her voice the more she began to speak. 

“I'm Sooyoung.” Sooyoung introduced, turning back around to her desk. She took her bag of chips and handed it over to Jessica. “Want some?” 

Putting aside the insult, Jessica took a single chip and bit it in half. The beginning semester was going to be an interesting one so far. 

 

***

A five minute shopping trip later, Tiffany and Leo came back home stocked with enough junk food to last them a month. Along the ride back, Tiffany had asked her brother twice why he insisted they buy this much food and then binge eat, but he had refused to explain his methods during the ride. 

The smile he gave Tiffany gave her enough to see he was proud of his choice and convinced it was the best solution to what Tiffany assumed would be used to ease her sadness. She helped bring the bags inside and Leo crudely took them out of the bags by shaking them out to flop onto the table in a mess. 

Tiffany took a seat beside Leo, trying to put down the urge to neatly stack the chips. Leo had little regard to her current concern as he walked toward the fridge. 

“This is your idea of coping?” Tiffany asked, staring at the pile of junk food in the center of the kitchen table. “Are you a girl?” 

Leo peered his head out behind the fridge door with a pout. “Hey, ice cream is enjoyed by everyone, and so is chips!” Leo defended. 

Closing the fridge, Leo came back to the table with a bottle of soda. He looked over his stock, while Tiffany sat at the table still questioning his choice of recovery. The amount of food they had would be enough to make Tiffany at least twenty pounds in a day. 

“Michelle threatened you to not take me out drinking didn't she?” Tiffany asked. 

Leo picked up two bags of chips and the tub of ice cream. 

“Yep.” Leo replied, walking out the kitchen and into the living room. “But, I have the main event!” 

The junk food was dropped on the floor and Leo turned on the TV. Standing beside the TV, Leo smiled and pointed proudly to the PS3 that sat on the ground beneath the TV. 

“Games!” Leo shouted. “You and I are gonna be playing this for the next three days, or whenever you're over your break up.” 

Tiffany took the last bag of chips, the soda bottle, and two spoons before following Leo into the kitchen. 

“Don't you have class?” Tiffany reminded. 

“Yeah, but you don't have any.” Leo informed. “Which reminds me, dad wants you to start enrolling -” 

“Let's just play games.” Tiffany interrupted.

Leo gave Tiffany a questioning look as he watched Tiffany place the chips down and open the tub of ice cream. Seeing that this topic would need its own separate time and attention, Leo took two controls and sat on the couch. 

Knowingly, Tiffany took a bag of chips and tossed it in Leo's direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Tiffany had a much more difficult time speaking with Michelle. The ten year difference was a slight hindrance and the lack of time Michelle had to visit often due to her career increased the gap between both women. She was much more busy than Tiffany last remembered.

From what Leo had told Tiffany, during her three year stay in Korea, Michelle had found a boyfriend and the couple were still indecisive about moving in together. Tiffany expected to not see Michelle at all, but word traveled quickly between her family when she returned and she knew once Leo found out why it would reach Michelle. 

Nervously picking up a fork, Tiffany tapped it against the table. Michelle had tried to make small talk, asking Tiffany how was her stay in Korea and how far did she get with her studies. Tiffany gave short-lived answers. 

Michelle didn't blame neither of her siblings for the distance of their relationships. During the start of Tiffany's adolescence life, Tiffany was instructed to bond and spend time with her brother. It was Tiffany's way feeling less different or left out due to rarity of her birth. 

Leo would be the closet to a boy she would be able to speak with should she choose to identify as a boy, when the time came. Yet with time, come the teenage years, Tiffany ditched the boy clothes, grew her hair, and self-identified as a girl at the age of 13. Michelle had graduated university by then and had landed an internship. 

“Dad's worried about you.” Michelle started, placing her menu onto the table. “I'm worried about you too.” 

Tiffany wasn't expecting the serious conversation to start with the father as the topic. It wasn't a secret how her father-daughter relationship wasn't on the best grounds. And Tiffany preferred it was in a much better position as it was between Leo and her father. The bitterness Tiffany still felt toward him was very much alive. 

“Leo told him?” Tiffany asked, tightly gripping the fork in her hand. 

“Only Leo and I know about your break up.” Michelle informed. She folded her hands at the edge of the table. 

A flash of malice came to Tiffany's face. 

“Of course.” Tiffany bitter remarked. “He only does what I want and never ask, so he can have little to do with me.” 

Distraught of the turn this conversation was taking, Michelle nervously scratched at her hairline, trying to find a solution to ease Tiffany's frustration. 

“It isn't like that Tiffany.” Michelle insisted. “Dad still cares about you. He's just a lot more busy than me.” 

Tiffany scoffed. “You and I both know dad has changed since mom died.” Tiffany frowned. “He never liked that the idea of losing his second son.” 

“But he's trying and you have to give him credit for that.” Michelle added. “Dad is willing to send you to any school in the states. All you have to do is submit your transcripts and get the acceptance letters.” 

Tiffany sat back into her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. She felt the right to be angry with her father for many reasons, much like he had his reasons to want to make up his behavior toward Tiffany, logically Tiffany needed to move her life forward if she wanted to get back on her feet again. 

“Look, in a few days Leo is going to leave for college and you're going to be home alone.” Michelle explained. “You can stay at home and stay down, or you can try and make the best of what you have here. Dad supports you either way and so do I.” 

“Okay.” Tiffany agreed. “I'll go back to school.” 

Michelle smiled in relief. 

 

***

 

Jessica awoke at noon. She spend nearly the entire night speaking with Krystal. Exhausted, Jessica yawned and struggled to get out of bed. She noticed Sooyoung was gone and made use of the lack of a presence and got dressed. 

Jessica had yet to unpack all of her clothes from her bags, but got an outfit to wear for the day. She promised herself to get the rest of her clothes into her closet and neatly stuffed in the dresser before bedtime. 

Wandering around her room, Jessica noticed a green neon colored flier on Sooyoung's desk. Her eyes instantly drew to the thick black and bold letters in the center of the paper marked Activities Fair. Jessica finished getting herself ready and took the flier from the table top. 

If she wanted to make more than one friend this semester, the activities fair was the place to be. 

 

***

“Sup squirt?!” Leo greeted, making his way into the kitchen. 

Tiffany gave him a delayed hello as she focused on to her laptop. Leo scratched his already messy bed-hair and yawned. During the break Leo had always stayed up late and woke up a little after noon. 

Having decided to eat cereal for lunch, Leo walked over to the island in the kitchen and hungrily tried to finish off his bowl in a short amount of time if possible. It had been two minutes until he spoke again, not used to spending his time with Tiffany in completely silence. 

“How did breakfast go with Michelle?” Leo asked, wiping away two drops of milk from his chin. 

“Motherly.” Tiffany commented, eyes still drawn to the computer screen. “You know how she is.” 

Leo snorted as he laughed and nodded. He took another spoonful of circular bright-colored cereal. 

“If you still think that's annoying just wait until she gets married and gets a kid with Jacob.” Leo chimed. “I give him props for putting up with her professionalism-like behavior.” 

“Jacob?” Tiffany blindly repeated, still transfixed on her laptop. 

“The boyfriend.” Leo replied. “He's a cool guy. Michelle said she'll invite him over once she has time to come over and eat dinner with us. I look forward to it. I'm getting tired of eating pizza three nights in a row.” 

“I miss the pizza here.” Tiffany explained. “Pizza in Korea is not the same.”

Leo nodded, understanding and made his way over to Tiffany with his bowl in hand. She didn't notice him peering over her shoulder as she continued to scroll through pages of college websites. 

“What are you up to?” Leo said, mouthful of cereal. 

“I'm going to apply for university again.” Tiffany informed. “There has to be one university that will accept my credits from Korea.” 

“Sweet.” Leo commented, in approval. “It looks like Michelle's talk did do some good for you after all, huh?” Leo grinned as he pushed Tiffany's shoulder. “When you're done let's go out. You're of age now, so LA nightlife baby!” 

Tiffany laughed. “You're such a dork!” 

“Where do you think you get it from?” Leo added, earning a hit in the stomach from Tiffany. “Abs of steel gurl! You can't handle dis!” 

Leo boasted, lifting his shirt to show a set of six pack abs. 

“Idiot!” Tiffany retorted, leaving Leo to walk away with pride in his victory. 

 

***

Jessica and went through six clubs and signed up only for two, but had no luck of finding a club related to her major. While sports were interesting to others, it was the last thing Jessica wanted to get into, due to the physical activity that would be required of a sport. 

Standing in the center of the event, Jessica spotted Sooyoung standing next to a table marked Korean Club. She walked her way over to pick up the end of Sooyoung's conversation with a short girl that Jessica barely noticed because of Sooyoung such large stature. 

The girl had short blond hair and looked much smaller in comparison to Sooyoung. 

“Hi!” Jessica greeted. 

Sooyoung had been the only one to greet her with a verbal response while the girl she was speaking with gave Jessica a wave and had a flash of panic on her face. It was yet another girl who only spoke Korean, but from the looks of it, this girl wasn't faking her lack of English knowledge unlike Sooyoung. 

“Does she...” Jessica stumbled, looking to Sooyoung for an answer. 

“Not a lick of English.” Sooyoung replied. “This is Sunny.” Sooyoung looked down to Sunny, introducing her to Jessica in her native tongue. 

“H-Hello.” Sunny muttered. Her accent heavy. 

“She plans to learn English as she studies here.” Sooyoung informed. “We just going to get lunch. Do you want to come?” 

“Sure.” Jessica smiled. 

 

***

 

“Tiff, if you want to make it to this club tonight you need to hurry it up in that shower!” Leo shouted, knocking on the bathroom door for a third time. 

Before he could knock again, the door swung open and Tiffany stormed out in a towel wrapped around her. Leo leaned against the door-frame with a brow raised. 

“Were you fiddling with yourself in there?” Leo bluntly questioned. 

“Ugh, Leo!” Tiffany whined. 

“What? It's normal.” Leo insisted. “It sure beats having morning wood.” 

Tiffany cringed. “I was drying my hair!” She stated. 

Leo chuckled. “Sure, we can call it that.” 

Fed up with his smug grins and perverted inndencoes, Tiffany brushed by him. 

“I'm going to get ready in my room.” She announced. 

 

***

 

“I made one friend today.” Jessica proudly pointed out. 

She rolled on to her back and re-positions her cellphone. On the screen, she watched Krystal smile. 

“How is your roommate?” She asked. 

“She's nice.” Jessica complimented. “She at least speaks English.” 

“The other one doesn't?” 

Jessica shook her head. 

“Sunny speaks Korean. Sooyoung does too.” Jessica said. “Maybe finally I can learn Korean.” 

Krystal smiled again. “I'm glad. You're making new friends.” The image of Krystal's face shortened as the camera came closer. “Do you think you'll get a girlfriend?” 

Jessica had only told Krystal about her sexual prefers in the first year of university. She hasn't gotten the courage to come out to her parents yet. That time would eventually come, until then Jessica was happy with openly speaking about it with Krystal. Jessica blushed. 

“I don't know.” Jessica responded. “I think so. I was better off staying in San Fran if I wanted one.” 

“Well if you do make sure you use protection!” Krystal teased. 

Jessica whined as her face turned completely red. Krystal laughed just as Jessica let out a yawn. 

“I should get to bed.” Jessica sighed. “I have to get up early. The university is throwing another event.” 

“Good night!” Krystal replied. 

Jessica waved and disconnected the video chat. Jessica laid back in bed, staring at the ceiling with a content smile. She was enjoying the start of her stay here, so far. With the feeling of happiness still inside her, Jessica closed her eyes. 

 

***

 

“You alright Tiff?” Leo asked, staring at the back of Tiffany's head as she looked out the car window. 

He should have asked Tiffany or at least Michelle before taking Tiffany to a club. She had little time to cope. Would this be too soon? 

Tiffany turned back to him and smiled. “I'm fine.” She said. “You did promise once I turned twenty-one we would go clubbing.” 

Feeling more at ease, Leo got out of the car. 

“Wait.” Leo called, just as his sister walked passed him. 

Swiftly, he dug into his coat pocket and pulled out two condoms. Tiffany looked back at him with a frown. Leo pushed the contraceptives against Tiffany's chest. 

“I'm not saying you should do anything tonight, but I'm not going to let you go in there unprepared.” Leo stated. “Do you really want to take the risk of knocking a girl up?” 

Tiffany quietly took the condoms and stashed them into her purse. Leo smiled and patted her on the shoulder. 

“First two drinks are on me!” Leo grinned, jogging over to the club entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

Part III 

 

A shot, two Long Island Iced Teas, and three dances later, Tiffany found herself in another car. She didn't expect to hook up, but the one hour make-out session had sealed the deal. 

The two women exchanged long enough conversation to get each others' name and basic small talk. Yuri was an attractive woman, Tiffany couldn't deny that and she would be lying if she said she didn't want to spend the night at her place either. 

Surprisingly, Yuri invited Tiffany over first. She figured that happened after Yuri had two long conversations with Hyoyeon, before and after their make-out. From the brief greeting, Tiffany easily picked up how easy-going Hyoyeon was. 

She had no concerns of Yuri going home with Tiffany when Yuri had informed her she was leaving. Hyoyeon had simply waved at them both and went back to the dance floor. Tiffany wasn't nervous when she got inside and she wasn't nervous during the ride. 

She was however, nervous when she got out of the car and Yuri walked her through the apartment complex. The small burst of panic coming every two steps as Tiffany found herself closer to Yuri's home. When they reached Yuri's door, Tiffany had to remind herself multiple times that she was now single and Taeyeon had broke up with her. 

It had done enough to stop Tiffany's heart from racing. Yuri entered the apartment first and once Tiffany stepped through the threshold, she found herself banged into the wall. Yuri's lips pressed against Tiffany's and they were back to the same heated kiss in the club. 

Hesitantly, Tiffany lifted her arm and cupped the back of Yuri's head. The thought of Taeyeon still clear in her mind. Tiffany had been in a relationship long enough to have forgotten the single life. 

Picking up Tiffany's doubt, Yuri ended the kiss and put an inch of space between them. 

“Are you okay?” Yuri panted. 

Tiffany gulped. She had nothing to be worried about. This wasn't cheating. She wasn't dating anymore. And Tiffany was lucky to pick up someone so quick. 

“Yeah.” Tiffany agreed. 

Yuri lead them straight to her bedroom and the panic flared once again. This time it wasn't because Tiffany was still stuck on the idea of being taken, but that the reality of the situation was finally kicking in. 

Here she was, with another woman, in her apartment, about to have sex, and Yuri had no idea about her genital lacking the appearance of a woman's. A few more kisses were given and Yuri began to remove her clothing. 

Tiffany had managed to get as far as removing her shirt and bra, but completely froze when she pulled the button to her pants loose. Yuri had been completely naked in less than a minute and easily took note to Tiffany's second wave of indecisiveness. 

“Are you sure you're okay?” Yuri asked. “This isn't your first time is it?” 

The question had done enough to break Tiffany out of her thoughts of fear. That was the last thing she wanted Yuri to think and ruin any further possibility of getting laid tonight. 

“No.” Tiffany answered. “It's just...I'm not...” She let out a flustered sigh. 

Yuri smiled and tenderly stroked Tiffany's hair before gripping the waist of Tiffany's pants. The contact of Yuri's knuckles against Tiffany's stomach made her gulp. Seeing the shiver run down Tiffany's body, Yuri grinned and playfully tugged at the ring of Tiffany's pants. 

A gasp came from Tiffany. 

“Relax.” Yuri coaxed, keeping eye-contact as she removed Tiffany's pants. 

The button was open and the zipper down in a second. Tifffany thickly gulped a second time, watching Yuri making haste of her jeans. 

Tiffany flinched watching Yuri's face shift from excitement to utter surprise when she came into contact with boxers underneath the pants.

Embarrassed, Tiffany put a hand over her eyes and exhaled. She should have worn her compression shorts underneath her boxers. Yuri looked down to the erection in Tiffany's boxer for a second time before staring back at Tiffany. 

“Is that...” Yuri choked. 

“I-I I should go!” Tiffany rambled. “I'll let myself out.” 

Quickly, Tiffany began to pull up her pants and had managed to pick up her bra before Yuri took a hold of her wrist. Tiffany turned back around expecting to get smacked or yelled at for being a freak. The least she expected was a kiss. 

Tiffany was left speechless a second time. Yuri stroked Tiffany's face to try and wash away her hesitation.

“Uh...um...” Tiffany stuttered. “Is it okay?” 

Yuri nodded. She easily undid Tiffany's pants again. Tiffany gulped as Yuri began to remove the boxers and bit her lip when they pooled around her ankles. Yuri was the first to look down, as Tiffany was too ashamed to move. 

“Hmm,” Yuri commented. “Kind of disappointing.” 

Feeling the need to defend herself, Tiffany looked back up to Yuri with a slightly bruised ego. 

“I expected it to be completely hard by now.” Yuri cut in.

The feeling of soft and slim fingers caressing the base of her penis brought Tiffany's attention downward. Through all the dancing and kissing she had only managed to get semi-erect. Yuri's hand slid up to the tip of Tiffany's penis, using her thumb to rub at the foreskin that had covered the head of her cock. 

Overwhelmed with bliss, Tiffany grunted and leaned forward to shift her weight on to Yuri's shoulder. 

Stepping closer, Yuri took a hold of Tiffany's penis and pressed the tip against her stomach as she began to slowly move it along the length of the erection. Tiffany watched Yuri's hand glide from the shaft and move to the top, pushing the foreskin up and over the opening of her cock. 

Yuri's left hand rested under Tiffany's chin and pulled her into a soft kiss. Tiffany whimpered as Yuri's tongue brushed against her's. The jerking between them stop.

“Impressive.” Yuri smirked, drawn to the overall size of the appendage. 

In a daze, Tiffany slowly opened her eyes, finally picking up the meaning of Yuri's words. She had grown an additional two inches and a drop of pre-cum had leaked from the exposed tip of her penis. 

Now fully erect, Yuri grinned and walked Tiffany over to her bed. 

“Hold on.” Tiffany interrupted. 

Tiffany wasted no time getting a hold of her purse and finding two of the condoms her brother handed her. She placed one on to the nightstand and ripped open the first one. 

When Tiffany had finished sliding the condom on, Yuri made her way to the edge of the bed and stood up on her knees, taking a hold of Tiffany's waist in her arm. 

“Ready?” She purred. 

Tiffany grinned. “Oh yeah.” 

 

***

Jessica awoke from her nap to the sound of her roommate arguing into her phone. As she began to stretch the conversation ended and Sooyoung dropped her phone angrily onto her desk. It had taken Jessica a full minute to be completely awake and physically function before she sat up in bed. 

“What happened?” Jessica asked, seeing Sooyoung now sitting at the desk with a frown on.

“My friend was supposed to meet up with me after we came back from orientation, but it's already three o'clock.” Sooyoung replied. “She hasn't been answering her phone.” 

Sooyoung sat back into her chair, disappointingly shaking her head. She picked up her phone glancing at the time for a third time and stuffed it into her pocket. She looked back to Jessica. 

“Do you want to go to the mall?” Sooyoung offered. “If she isn't going to answer I still plan to go shopping.” 

“I'm exhausted from this morning.” Jessica politely declined. “ I want to explore the campus a little more before classes start.” 

Sooyoung's thumb moved around the screen and pressed the call button once she found her friend's contact information in her phone. 

Sooyoug nodded. “I'll text Sunny.” She announced, getting up from her chair. “If does answer her phone we can go out to eat for dinner instead. You're welcome to come.”

“Thanks.” Jessica smiled, watching Sooyoung gather her bag before leaving the dorm.

Jessica stretched one last time in the center of the room and started to get ready for her own plans.

 

***

Tiffany grunted as a pillow was smacked into her back. The lack of a reaction caused another pillow to land on the back of her head. With a third blow, it hit her butt, and Tiffany had enough of the passive-aggressive attack. 

“Stop it Leo!” Tiffany screamed. 

She tightly closed her eyes, trying to ignore her obnoxious brother and get back to sleep. She could hear him giggling at the foot of her bed. 

“Come on, spill!” Leo demanded. 

Leo dropped the pillow and went beside Tiffany and yanked the blanket to the floor. 

“I didn't get home until 4am!” Tiffany whined. 

The complain did little to end Leo's curiosity. He can be just as stubborn as Tiffany. 

Leo chuckled. “I know. I heard you come in.” 

Tiffany buried her head under her pillow. 

“Besides, it's almost 4 PM. You've slept long enough.” Leo declared. “Tell me the details back at the club!” 

Seeing that Leo wasn't going to leave and she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, Tiffany removed her pillow and sat up in bed with a hand to her head. The side effects of her drinks finally kicking in. 

“You are such a girl sometimes, you know that?!” Tiffany grumbled. 

Leo raised a brow. “With you having the biggest shlong in the house, someone else has to be.” 

Tiffany scoffed and threw her pillow straight into Leo's face. He fell over on his back to the floor in a grunt. 

“You are so crude!” Tiffany proclaimed. 

From under the pillow Leo's laughs can be heard. Tiffany stood up and shook her head. 

“I knew we shouldn't have peed in the same toilet.” Tiffany sighed. 

Hearing Tiffany's footsteps become lighter, Leo removed the pillow and jumped to his feet. 

“Who was she?!” Leo asked, chasing after his sister. “Was she good? Awe, don't leave me out! Tiff!” 

 

***

 

“Yah!” Hyoyeon screamed. 

Seeing that her shout had little effect on Yuri, she walked over to push her out of bed, but froze realizing that under the sheets she was naked. Which was easily overlooked once Hyoyeon found a pile of drool on Yuri's pillow with a small pool of it forming at the edge of Yuri's lip.

Annoyed, Hyoyeon struck out and hit Yuri on the butt. Yuri flinched. 

“Yah!” Yuri whined. “I was sleeping!” 

“Cove yourself!” Hyoyeon exclaimed, averting her eyes away from Yuri's naked form.

A squeal emitted from her friend as Yuri figured out what she meant and wrapped the sheets around her torso. Bashfully, Yuri scratched the back of her head. 

“What are you doing here?” Yuri asked. 

“I won't ask what you were up to last night, but I think your supposedly one-stand has been calling you none stop.” Hyoyeon complained. “It's keeping me up, so do me a favor and answer your phone!” 

With a heavy sigh, Yuri reached over to the nightstand and looked through her phone to see five missed calls and two messages. 

“It isn't Tiffany who called.” Yuri stated, surprised. “Did you...” Yuri slammed back into her bed in a fit. “You told her?!” 

Hyoyeon shrugged, unaffected from Yuri's outburst. “I think she will put some common sense into you while you stay here.” 

“I told you I wanted to figure things out on my own!” Yuri reminded. “She thinks I bailed on her because you scheduled plans for us that I didn't know we had!” 

Hyoyeon gave another shrug. “I forgot to mention it.” Yuri glared at her. “Just call her back and schedule something else, either way I'm going to make you see her until your issue is really resolved.” 

Yuri sighed. “Fine.” 

 

***

“I can't believe you talked me into being here.” Tiffany grumbled. “Do you have any idea how hung over I am right now?!” 

Leo looked to the passenger seat as Tiffany leaned against the car window, clearly upset and a pair of sunglasses on her face. 

“I told you to ease up on the drinking.” Leo reminded. “And it isn't my fault you're easily bribed when I say we will go to Starbucks after.” 

Desperate, Tiffany leaned over her seat. “We're still going aren't we?!” 

Leo chuckled. “Hold your horses.” He directed. “We are going. I just need to renew the sticker on my ID for this semester.” 

Leo turned off the engine of the car. The two siblings out of the car together and Tiffany decided to wait at the nearest bench as Leo went inside the admissions office for further information on his ID. 

Tiffany sat in the bench about ready to fall asleep due to the pounding headache of her hangover. 

“Excuse me?” Someone interrupted. 

Startled, Tiffany jumped out of her seat and sent her sunglasses sprawling on to the pavement. 

“I'm sorry!” The woman yelped, making a dash for the sunglasses the same time Tiffany was. 

With the lack of grace or awareness of their distance, both their heads met together in a sloppy bang that left Tiffany holding her nose and the other woman cupping her eye. 

“Ow!” Tiffany shrieked, shakily stepping back. 

“I'm sorry!” The woman apologized again. 

Tiffany used her other hand to cup her ear. 

“You don't have to yell.” She grunted. 

Feeling the pain subside, Tiffany stood back up and quickly tried to fix her already perfectly in place hair. When the girl opposite of her finally removed her hand, Tiffany began to carefully look over her appearance in awe. 

The woman had auburn brown locks and honey-colored eyes. She wore a skirt with a gray sweatshirt, leggings, and black heels. Tiffany felt her mouth go dry. 

“Uh, are you okay?” Tiffany stuttered. 

The woman bashfully smiled and nodded. “I think so.” She shyly smoothed out the edges of her shirt. “I didn't mean to bother you. I'm loss and need to go back to my dorm. You wouldn't happen to know where St. Peter's Hall is would you?” 

“No, I'm not a student here.” Tiffany answered. 

“Oh.” The girl replied, disappointed. 

She glanced down to her feet, noticing the sunglasses and reached down to get them. She handed them to Tiffany with a smile. 

“Thanks anyway.” 

Tiffany took her shades and swiftly the strange began to walk away. 

“Hey wait!” Tiffany called. “My brother goes to this school. If you wait a minute he'll be here and he can help you.” 

The girl walked back over. Tiffany held out her hand. 

“I'm Tiffany.” 

Small hands wrapped around Tiffany's. 

“Jessica.” The girl greeted.


	4. Chapter 4

Part IV 

 

“It was nice meeting you Jessica.” Leo smiled, waving from the diver seat as Jessica exit the car. 

Jessica turned around and waved. Tiffany smiled as Jessica turned to her then walked away. Leo watched the lack of conversation and short interaction with a smug smirk in place. Once Jessica was safely inside the building of her dorm, Leo drove the car into the road. He kept the same goofy smile and looked between the road and Tiffany. 

“Stop it.” Tiffany demanded. 

“What?” Leo innocently questioned. 

Tiffany took a sip from her coffee and placed it back into the cup holder in the middle of their car seats. She wanted to continue the remainder of her day and hopefully forget the entire encounter. Tiffany was at least thankful that Leo gave up trying to get answers out of her about her night. 

“You know what I'm talking about.” Tiffany replied. 

She picked her cup of coffee back up. Leo stopped at a red light and looked back to Tiffany. If Tiffany knew her well enough like she claimed she did, she knew Leo wouldn't give up such an interesting topic so easily. 

“So, Jessica...” Leo started. “She's pretty isn't she?” 

Tiffany released the straw from her mouth and glared at Leo. 

“Can we drop it?” Tiffany insisted. “I know what you're thinking and no. I'm not going to ask her on a date. I'm not ready to start anything serious again.” 

Leo turned back to the window shield just as the streetlight turned green. Hoping her words finally ended the conversation for good, Tiffany continued to drink peacefully at her coffee. 

“I invited her to dinner tonight.” Leo blurted out. 

A spray of brown liquid rained on to the dashboard. Leo laughed, watching Tiffany gather spare napkins to clean up the spill. 

“Are you serious?!” Tiffany yelled. 

Leo shrugged. “It looked like you were into her, so I offered. I don't expect her to take up the offer.” 

“How did you even manage to do that without me knowing?” Tiffany asked. 

“I asked her while you were in the restroom at Starbucks.” Leo nonchalantly spoke. “She didn't seem to bothered by it.” 

Finishing up the clean up, Tiffany threw the dirty napkins into the cup holder. Desperately needing to calm her nerves, Tiffany decided to finish the rest of her coffee. Leo slowly pulled up to another red light. 

“I gave her your number.” He admitted. 

Tiffany broke out into a coughing fit, having choked on her coffee. Concerned, Leo reached over patting his sister's back.

“LEO!” Tiffany wheezed. 

Feeling guilt, Leo frowned. 

“I know it's too soon, but it's worth a shot.” Leo explained. “It doesn't have to be serious. It can be a few dates. Unless you like having those one-night stands like you did yesterday.” 

Tiffany gave out two more coughs before being able to breathe again. 

“Speaking of last night was she -” 

“I don't want to talk about it!” Tiffany grumbled. 

“Can I at least get a name?” Leo begged. “Please, I can't deal with this curiosity anymore. I'm gonna explode!” 

Tiffany scoffed, smiling at Leo's dramatic out cry for something so trivial as a name. She decided to let him sit with that dumb pout on his face for a few minutes longer. 

“Yuri.” She caved. 

 

***

 

Jessica heard Sooyoung enter their dorm and began to discard her clothing and began picking out a new outfit while still in her undergarments. 

“Hey, you're getting ready to leave again?” Jessica asked. 

Sooyoung peeked out behind her closet door. 

“My friend finally called back. We're going out to dinner in 30 minutes. Are you coming?” Sooyoung reminded. 

Jessica looked over her homework on top of her desk. She glanced at the time on her phone. Thoughtfully, Jessica rubbed the edges of her phone. The invitation from Leo still clear in her mind. 

 

“I'll have to pass.” Jessica declined. 

“Okay. We'll most likely have dinner again soon. I'll let you know.” Sooyoung said, finally piecing together an outfit. 

Jessica looked back at her phone indecisive of her choice of action.

 

***

 

Tiffany raced down the steps in the foyer and cut straight through the kitchen to find her brother just about to heat up a microwave dinner for the night. Sensing her urgency, he looked back at her completely lost. 

Tiffany's eyes shifted between her brother and finally taking in the food he had in his hands with dilated eyes. 

“We have to cook something!!” Tiffany panicked. 

Still clueless, Leo proceeded to walk toward the microwave with his frozen dinner. 

“Yeah,” He agreed. “Microwave mac and cheese. Did you change your mind last second again for Mexican food instead?” 

Flustered, Tiffany ran over and took the tray out from Leo's hand. He watched her dump the frozen food in the garbage and start to raid their fridge. 

“She called me!” Tiffany cried. 

Leo's goofy grin came back into place. 

“Nice!” He cheered. 

Tiffany crossed her arms, too impatient to wait for his smile to leave and finally understand the gravity of this situation. 

“Oh,” Leo whispered. “Oh! Uh...how much time do we have?!” 

“An hour.” Tiffany yelped. 

Anxiously, Leo bit his bottom lip and nodded. A hand slicked back his hair. Tiffany watched him stomp his feet in place as he tried to think of a plan. With a snap of his fingers, Leo pointed at his sister, struck with an idea. 

“Steaks!” Leo suggested. “I'll go to the market and get some good steaks and desserts. Or maybe we should make burgers that could work!” 

“Just get the steaks and desserts.” Tiffany ordered. “Don't screw this up!!” 

Leo rushed out the kitchen. 

“Don't worry. I got this!” Leo promised. 

Leo found his car keys on the coffee table and took his coat from the closet then stormed out of the house. Tiffany ran back up stairs in panic again to shower and fuss over her choice of outfit for tonight. 

 

***

With thirty minutes to spare, Leo and Tiffany argued and worked over the stove, trying to make the best meal for their guest. Tiffany being the most high-strung due to the fact of her having somewhat of an interest in Jessica, but Leo knew better than to poke fun in a time like this. He was more concerned on making things work for his sister. 

When the food was eventually done, Tiffany finished getting ready. She decided to go with a more casual outfit after deciding a sleek black formal dress would be too much for the occasion. Leo had been ready five minutes before her. 

He decided to arrange the table as neatly as he cook, while Tiffany needed more time fussing over her hair and applying her make up. 

The door bell rang once Leo finished pouring the drinks. Tiffany was still upstairs putting the final touches to her make up. 

He answered the door with a warm smile in place. 

“Hi Jessica!” Leo beamed. “Come in. Tiffany is almost ready.” 

“Thank you.” Jessica muttered, allowing Leo to lead her into the kitchen. 

“It smells good in here.” Jessica commented, picking up the aroma of the steaks. 

Leo began to serve the food, filling Jessica's plate first. Once all the plates were filled, Leo took notice that Tiffany wasn't downstairs yet. He excused himself from the kitchen, briskly he ran upstairs, straight into Tiffany's room. 

“Tiff?” He called. 

“Yeah.” Tiffany called, getting up from her bed. 

Sensing the tension, Leo patted Tiffany on the shoulder. 

“Are you alright?” He said. “Jessica's here.” 

Tiffany nodded, taking several deep breaths and neatly arranged her skirt, flattening the front of the skirt two times. She normally didn't wear skirts due to the package between her legs. Tiffany found it easier and more deal-able to wear a dress should she choose to stop wearing jeans like she normally would. 

“You look great.” Leo encouraged. 

Nervously, Tiffany smiled. 

“This isn't a date.” Leo stated. “Whatever happens when we go down there you need to understand this isn't a date. You can deal with friendships, right?” 

“Yeah.” Tiffany answered. 

Leo hugged Tiffany. “Let's go.” 

They left the room. 

 

***

Tiffany didn't expect to have such a good time. It took some time for Tiffany to warm up and be able to deal with having Jessica just a seat away from her. Leo had done his best to keep the conversation light and friendly when he noticed Tiffany was struggling to find the choice of topic. 

When they had finished their dinner, which Jessica enjoyed and complimented, Leo brought out wine. Half way through the glass, Tiffany had been more at ease to start the conversations on her own. Jessica had shared that she was a fashion major, while Leo was more interested in film-making. 

The three friend discussed hobbies, which to Tiffany's surprise, Jessica's was singing and that was something Tiffany had a strong passion for at the age of 14. Leo watched the two women carry on a five minute talk of their style of music and favorite karaoke songs. 

Leo was happy to see how lively and excited Tiffany was in her three week stay back in the US. The talk continued until dessert was served and Jessica decided to leave when she was done. Tiffany offered to walk her to the door. Leo began to put away the dishes.

“I'm really glad you came for dinner.” Tiffany started. 

“I had a fun night.” Jessica replied. “We should go to karaoke some time.” 

Tiffany laughed. “Definitely.” She opened the door, watching Jessica step out into the hallway. “Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home or drive you?” 

“It's fine.” Jessica assured. “I don't live too far from here.” 

“Good night Jessica.” Tiffany said. 

“Good night.” 

Tiffany felt her face turn hot as Jessica smiled. She closed the door once Jessica was gone from view and down the first flight of stairs. 

As the fluttering feeling from her stomach settled down, Tiffany felt a wave of energy smack into her chest and she raced back into the kitchen. Leo shut off the sink seeing his sister standing in the doorway. 

“I want to attend university with you.” Tiffany declared.


	5. Chapter 5

Krystal   
Are you still alive?! 

Quickly grabbing her phone as it buzzed onto her nightstand, Jessica smiled as she read her sister's text. It had only been a day without a single call, text, or video chat, and Krystal was ready to think of the worse possible scenario. 

Jessica   
Yes, and left completely unharmed. :P

Krystal   
I was about to send out the search party.

Jessica  
I've been busy.

Krystal  
Oh, busy? ;) 

Jessica scoffed, seeing she gave her sister, yet another window to tease her. At least this time they weren't on video chat, so it wouldn't have much of an effect on Jessica through text message. But this teasing had felt different on another level. The memory of her dinner at Tiffany's place instantly came into her head and that thought alone didn't make Jessica feel like an idiot. The feel was comforting and exciting. 

Jessica  
She's just a friend and we had dinner. 

The truth be told, even Jessica herself wasn't sure what any of this meant. Tiffany gave no sense of interest other than to remain on a friendship level and Jessica wasn't sure if it wasn't the right time to start anything serious. 

She didn't need her sister trying to quickly escalate the situation and make everything much more complicated than it was. 

Krystal  
Dinner? It was so a date! 

Jessica rolled her eyes. 

Jessica  
Her brother was there.

Krystal  
She introduced you to her family?! Things are getting serious!

Jessica  
Don't make me hit you!!

Krystal  
lol I'm kidding. :P Can we video chat?

Jessica looked up across to Sooyoung, who was still asleep, snoring under her sheets. 

Jessica  
My roommate is asleep. I'll call you later on today.

Krystal  
Okay, love you! <3 

Jessica  
Love you too~ <3

Jessica hung up and scrolled through her contacts. Her thumb hovered over Tiffany's name, wondering if it was too early to call her again. Not wanting to be upset over such a small idea, Jessica put her phone down and decided to change out of her pajamas. 

For a change she was up earlier than Sooyoung. 

***

 

Tiffany hasn't heard from Jessica in four days. And while the lack of a call or even a text was bothersome, Leo had been sure to put Tiffany back on track. He got Tiffany to apply for his university, send in SAT scores and transcripts and by the fourth day Tiffany received a phone call to announce her acceptance. 

The rest of the requirements were easily set up, thanks again to Leo, who had been the only one in contact with their father. Tiffany wasn't yet ready to speak to him and she was lucky enough to never see him during her stay here. 

From her understanding, he was the first to wake up and was out before 7am, when Leo and Tiffany were still in bed. He came home late too.   
But he had made sure to set up payments for Tiffany's tuition and dorm fees long before she was assigned a room, or moved in. 

“I can't believe you're here.” Leo smiled, glancing at his sister from the driver seat. “We're going to the same university together!” 

Tiffany laughed. “I've been living in the states again almost a month. Aren't you used to me being around by now?” 

Leo began to pull his car into the nearest parking spot as he entered the university parking lot. 

“I know.” Leo answered. “I'm still really glad you're back Tiff. Things don't feel right without you around.” 

Leo gave his sister a sincere smile before exiting the car. He went straight to the truck. He made sure to move into his dorm a week ahead, wanting to be there to help Tiffany move in and get her comfortable with change of scenery. Tiffany could use the extra pair of hands, being that she had much more things to bring, which was later talked down into Tiffany taking what she absolutely needed. 

And Leo was convinced ten pair of shoes was something she can do without.

Taking the heaviest box, Leo made his way into the dorm building, with Tiffany carrying two bags of her own behind him. 

They had to make two extra trips back to the car, but eventually had everything unloaded. Leo looked over the room, seeing that there was only one bed. Tiffany had always been somewhat self-conscious of her condition when in the presence of others, but even more so if she were to share a room with them. 

A discomfort so strong Tiffany never shared a room with her relatives during sleep-overs, except with Leo, but her father later moved Tiffany's room to have her own space once she came out to identifying as a girl. 

At least this time when Tiffany asked for a separate room her father didn't fight with her. 

“This is a nice place.” Leo commented, turning back around to face his sister in front of him. “Are you sure you won't feel lonely rooming by yourself?” 

“I've had my own room for years.” Tiffany reminded. 

“But you were never really alone in the house with me around.” Leo added. 

“I'll be fine.” Tiffany assured, pulling her brother into a hug. “Thank you for helping me bring my bags in.” 

“You know I'm just two blocks away from your place and you can always call me if you need anything.” Leo stated. 

“Yes mom.” Tiffany teased. 

“You little brat.” Leo rebutted, pinching both of Tiffany's cheeks. “It's already two. What do you say we unpack later and get something to eat?” 

“Only if you're paying.” Tiffany smiled. 

Leo groaned. “You eat twice as much as me!” 

Tiffany shrugged and made her way out the door. 

“You shouldn't have invited me then!” She called from the hall. 

 

***

Sooyoung  
Where are you?!

Jessica brushed through a crowd of students and stopped at the corner just as the street light turned green. She pulled her cellphone out from her pocket, reading her roommate's text. 

Jessica  
I'm almost there. Give me 5 mins.

She put her phone back into her pocket and watched the light before it turned red and she quickly walked across. Jessica wasn't always late, but had gotten caught up in the library reading her text books to get ahead of the class. She had completely forgotten about the scheduled hang out with Sooyoung and her friends. 

About a block away from Sooyoung, Jessica heard her phone buzz in her pocket. She had been too caught up in reading the text and replying back as she continued to walk down the block. Jessica had collided with a customer leaving a coffee shop. 

Her phone nearly hit the ground. She yelled out, trying to find her balance again while saving her phone. 

“I'm sorry.” The customer apologized.

Jessica felt her sense of fear instantly wash away. 

“Tiffany?” Jessica called.

Tiffany looked down at Jessica surprised. 

“Hi, it's been a while.” Tiffany smiled. “I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?” 

Jessica bashfully laughed. “Don't worry about it. I was in a hurry.” 

“Where are you going?” Tiffany curiously asked. 

“I'm on my way to karaoke with my friends.” Jessica announced. “Do you want to come?” 

Tiffany hesitated. “Oh I don't know. I have to wait for Leo to get here first.” 

“Wait for me to do what?” Leo asked, making his way beside his sister. “Hello Jessica.” 

Jessica greeted him. 

“I invited Tiffany to karaoke. Do you want to come too?” Jessica informed. 

Leo looked over to Tiffany with a smile then glanced back to Jessica. 

“Unfortunately I can't. I have some things to do.” Leo said. 

“What?” Tiffany yelped. “Since when?!” 

Leo placed a hand on to Tiffany's shoulder. “Tiffany is free though.” 

Unaware of the deadly glare Tiffany was giving her brother, Jessica took a hold of Tiffany's arm. The action had caused Tiffany to nearly shutdown. 

“I'm heading there now. We can walk together.” Jessica suggested. 

“I'll see you back at home later Tiff.” Leo waved, walking in the opposite direction.

Tiffany felt herself being tugged forward, up the block, and turned around as she felt Jessica's hand slowly slide down and clamp around Tiffany's wrist. The skin-to-skin contact made Tiffany uncomfortable, but she did nothing to break the contact. Jessica was completely unaware of her effect on Tiffany as they continued to walk together. 

“This is it.” Jessica announced. “Everyone is already inside.” 

Jessica continued to lead Tiffany and when she had received the number to Sooyoung's booth from the front desk Jessica wasted no time to get to their assigned booth. 

The red curtain to the booth was briskly pulled back and a dark room full of strobe lights and a flashing TV screen lit up the dim room. 

“Hey you made it!” Sooyoung called, getting up from the couch. 

“Hi.” Jessica smiled. “This is my friend Tiffany. Tiffany this is my roommate Sooyoung, Sunny, Hyoyeon, and Yuri.” 

Tiffany felt her heart shift to her throat.


	6. Chapter 6

Tiffany was about to go straight into a panic attack. Of all the things that could have happened during this karaoke session the possibility of meeting Yuri again was never considered since the day Tiffany left her apartment. 

She couldn't bring herself to look or speak with Yuri once she was done greeting Jessica's friends. The best Tiffany could do was gave Yuri a quick glance and a meek smile. 

The second she said hello to Sunny Tiffany had a small distraction from Jessica, surprised that Tiffany could speak Korean. 

While the tension that crushed Tiffany made it difficult for her to speak or interact with anyone at a more relaxed level, no one noticed the change in her behavior. Jessica had taken a spot on the couch, picking up a menu to order a dish of her own and the others went to grab a mic. 

Urgently, Tiffany secluded herself to the farthest end of the couch and took out her phone. 

Tiffany  
Come pick me up!!

She couldn't be here. It was impossible that she could send another second here. The walls felt as if they were closing in on her and Tiffany couldn't recall a time in her life where she had become severely claustrophobic. The strong ache and need for distance between her and Yuri was completely unbearable. Had she known in advance Yuri was Jessica's friend, or she would be seeing her again, Tiffany wouldn't be in this predicament. 

Leo  
What?! Why? What happened?!

Tiffany  
Please just get me!!

Five seconds after her text, her screen lit up and Leo's name flashed across the screen as an incoming call. Tiffany ran out the room, leaning beside the wall as the call connected. 

“What's going on?” Leo asked. 

Tiffany let out a heavy sigh, glancing back to the red curtain. 

“I can't be here. I need you to come get me!” Tiffany pleaded. 

“You're freaking out. Calm down Tiff and let me know what's going on.” Leo instructed. 

Tiffany ran a hand through her hair. 

“She's here!” Tiffany whispered.

“Who?”

“Yuri!!” Tiffany squawked, clamping a hand over her mouth, realizing how loud she was. 

“Are you shitting me?” Leo said. 

“I really need to get out of here Leo.” Tiffany whimpered. 

“Even if I wanted to I can't.” Leo answered. “I'm nearly on the opposite end of LA and you know how the traffic is. I won't be there until an hour and a half at least.” 

Tiffany scoffed. “What? Where are you?!” 

“I decided to go out for drinks with my friends.” Leo replied. “I figured you were going to enjoy your night and maybe come home with Jessica finally in your bed.” 

“Jessica and I are friends!” Tiffany proclaimed. 

Leo chuckled. “Keep telling yourself that.” 

“I really do not have time for this Leo!” Tiffany shrieked. 

Sensing the state of disarray Tiffany is in, Leo swiftly apologized. 

“I'm sorry. Why don't you call a cab home? I know its expensive, but it's the only way you can get home right now.” Leo suggested. “Before you make the call you should calm down.” 

Tiffany said her quick goodbye and hung up. She made her way into the bathroom, hoping a less lively and loud environment would be enough to get her thoughts together. Tiffany locked herself into a stall, taking deep breaths once inside. 

With a few minutes of self-coaching, Tiffany felt her chest becoming less tight and she was a lot more into a logical mindset. When she was comfortable enough, Tiffany left the stall and froze as she spotted Yuri at the sink reapplying her make-up and fixing her hair. 

The dear-caught-in-headlights look made it that much easier for Yuri to recognize her. She smiled before parting away from the mirror and Tiffany felt her heart race all over again. 

“Are you okay?” Yuri spoke. 

“Oh yeah.” Tiffany nervously responded. “I'm just...” 

Yuri put her arm around Tiffany's waist and rubbed the side of her thumb along Tiffany's back. The action strong enough to leave Tiffany a quivering mess and a familiar tingle jolt into her thighs. 

“I have to be honest.” Yuri started. 

Tiffany gulped, feeling Yuri's right hand brush back a piece of her hair and cup the side of her neck. 

“I couldn't stop thinking about you after that night.” Yuri smiled. “I think we should -” 

“I'm not looking to start a relationship right now.” Tiffany squeaked out, as Yuri's finger slid from her neck to the center of her clavicle. 

“Neither am I.” Yuri purred. “I don't mind fooling around.” 

Yuri kissed Tiffany's neck several times before capturing Tiffany's mouth in a hungry kiss. The hand supporting Tiffany's back moved to her butt and Yuri used her other hand to open Tiffany's jeans. Through the series of heated kisses, Tiffany finally managed to create some space between them. 

“Wait I...” Tiffany panted. “This isn't - I can't- We're in a bathroom!” 

Yuri grinned. “Let's go into a stall.” 

She wasted no time pulling Tiffany's into the nearest stall, afraid if she wasn't quick enough Tiffany would protest and run away. Tifany found her pants to her thighs and her briefs down swiftly after. 

Seeing her semi-erect penis exposed to the open, Tiffany felt another pang of fear rip through her of getting caught. 

“Yuri!” Tiffany insisted. 

Yuri locked the door before removing her shirt and starting to slip her skirt down. 

“We can't!” Tiffany whispered. “I don't have any condoms!” 

Tiffany hoped that alone would be enough get her finally free, but the devilish smirk that came to Yuri's face meant otherwise. She kept her skirt on, but decided to remain topless, granted only in a bra, but the exposed tanned skin of Yuri's well-toned stomach had been enough to get Tiffany a little harder. 

Yuri looked at Tiffany as she moved down and stood in front of her on her knees. Tiffany nearly died of shock as she realized Yuri's intentions and watched her take a hold of her cock and lick the red tip of the penis. 

The top of her dick peeked through the fold of foreskin. Yuri looked up at Tiffany as she kissed the side of the foreskin and sucked at it. Tiffany let out a sharp moan at the feel of the foreskin being gently tugged between Yuri's lips.

“Be quiet.” Yuri hushed, before going back to kissing the length of Tiffany's cock. 

Several licks and kisses, Tiffany found herself completely hard in a matter of ten seconds. 

The flat surface of Yuri's tongue brushed underneath the head of Tiffany's penis one last time and the rest of it was surrounded by the warmth of Yuri's mouth. Tiffany let out a heavy exhale and leaned against the bathroom stall, finding it nearly impossible to stand. 

She spread out both hands, gripping the top of the stall to try and keep her balance. The tip of Yuri's tongue flickered along the shape of her dick until Yuri had gained enough confidence to move down farther. 

Lost in complete bliss, Tiffany began to move her hips forward, sliding her dick further back into Yuri's mouth. Her hand reached out, stroking through Yuri's hair, settling on the back of her head. Tiffany let out a heavy sigh and a grunt as Yuri continued to swallow the length. 

Tiffany jolted as she heard a sharp gag from beneath her. Yuri pulled back, only able to get less than half of Tiffany's size down. 

Feeling her legs and arms shake, Tiffany nervously looked between the crack between the door and turned down to Yuri. She didn't like to cum too fast, but being that they were in a public place. The only thing Tiffany wanted was to cum and get out of here straight out of free of getting caught.

Yuri looked up to Tiffany with a grin in place and picked up the pace of her movements. Tiffany found it harder and harder to stay up as she was overcome with an intense feeling of pleasure. Yuri's tongue caressed all around her cock, making sure to flick over the head often. 

Tiffany's head banged against the wall and bit her bottom lip to remain quiet. She couldn't stop herself from rocking against Yuri's face. A keen yelp emitted from Tiffany less than a minute later that caused Tiffany to stumble back.

“Oh shit!” Tiffany cried. 

Yuri cupped the bottom of Tiffany's scrotum, massaging it just as she reached the head of the cock and ran the flat of her tongue over it. 

“I'm coming! I'm coming!” Tiffany yelled.

She watched four streams of white shoot out from the tip, the first two thick strings smearing along Yuri's face, in her mouth, and a small rope on her breast. Yuri licked the tip of what was left of the semen and rose to her feet. Tiffany was letting out a series of heavy breaths, trying to quickly recover. 

Seeing where she had aimed, Tiffany looked away embarrassed.

“I'm sorry!” Tiffany whispered. “I got you everywhere.”

Yuri took some toilet paper to clean her face and chest before kissing Tiffany briefly.

“We should try it without a condom some time.” Yuri suggested, stroking a finger along Tiffany's cheek.

Tiffany gulped. “R-Really?” 

“Mmmhm.” Yuri responded, picking up her shirt. “But, we should get back to everyone else. We'll have plenty of time to experiment later.” 

Awestruck, Tiffany stood against the wall stall, trying to fathom their next encounters to come. The fantasy left her completely immobile. Yuri had been the one to pull up Tiffany's pants and try to adjust her hair the best she could without the use of a brush. 

Yuri looked herself over in the mirror and once satisfied with a fresh coat of make-up she made her way to the door. Tiffany by then had been able to fully function normally.

“I-” Tiffany called. “Don't tell anyone about...” She pointed to her groin. 

“Don't worry.” Yuri promised. “Your secret is safe with me. I don't plan on sharing.”

She winked at Tiffany and left. 

 

***

It took Tiffany an additional two minutes to be mentally ready to go back into the booth. Aside from having sex in the bathroom less than thirty minutes ago, Tiffany had to join her friends again with Yuri still there and Jessica. 

The thought of Jessica had made Tiffany almost slip back into another panic attack. Then the shame of her deed had come back on to Tiffany's shoulders like a ton of bricks. She's had flings. They were no more than a handful, but they never brought this much concern to Tiffany. 

Shaking away the doubts, Tiffany went back into the booth to enjoy the rest of her night with her new friends. With the intention of avoiding both Yuri and Jessica for the rest of the night. 

It had gone smoothly for twenty minutes, as everyone was too busy singing, cheering, eating, and drinking. Tiffany could feel Yuri's eyes on her occasionally and when she did look Yuri had given her a few sly smiles and winks before going back to cheering her friends. 

Tiffany decided taking a drink or two would be the best way to calm her nerves. And around her second martini, Jessica had sat next to her. She was furiously writing on her phone a few times before pulling at the sleeve of Tiffany's shirt to get her attention. 

Once Tiffany turned around, Jessica already had her phone up and set up for a picture. Without any questions, she moved closer to Jessica and smiled just as the picture was taken and Jessica went back to typing in her phone. 

“My sister wanted to see a picture of you.” Jessica added. “She's nosy about all the friends I make.” 

Jessica's phone light up quickly after the picture was sent.

Krystal  
She's cute!! You have such great taste ;) 

Jessica quickly stuffed her phone into her pocket and laughed.

“Now she's just being stupid.” Jessica announced, turning back to Tiffany. “You haven't went up to sing yet!” 

“Oh I don't sing.” Tiffany stumbled. 

Jessica took a hold of Tiffany's arm and pulled her to her feet. 

“Come on it's fun!” Jessica insisted. 

Tiffany had managed to bargain with her. She was to take a shot before joining Jessica to which she easily agreed. Some how the two of them ended up singing 'Hero' together.


	7. Part VII

Two days after her karaoke night, Leo decided it was long enough o invite himself over to Tiffany's dorm this afternoon. He brought over an egg, bacon, and cheese bagel in case Tiffany was made he didn't bother to call her before showing up. 

They ate in silence, with Tiffany spilling her bagel with Leo as she wasn't hungry to finish the rest. Then they continued to play several rounds of poker on the floor due to the lack of a table and the small space of Tiffany's room.

“What's going on?” Leo asked, glancing down at his hand of cards. 

Tiffany looked over her cards before throwing in two quarters to the pot because they didn't have any fake casino chips. Leo picked up three quarters and carelessly threw them into the pot. 

“We gotta talk about it some time.” Leo noted. “It's been two days.” 

Tiffany blankly stared at her cards and Leo held his breath as he noticed Tiffany's face sink together into a large scowl. 

“I had sex with Yuri.” Tiffany honestly spoke. 

Leo stumbled back, flailing his hands into the air and scattering his cards everywhere. Tiffany placed her cards to the floor.

“What?!!” Leo shouted. 

“In the bathroom.” Tiffany added.

A spray of spittle rained on to Tiffany's face as Leo let out another cry. Furiously, she wiped her face and got on to her feet. Leo had normally been cool and open-minded to Tiffany's choice. The fact that he was completely outraged to her decision to bang her supposedly one-night stand made Tiffany feel twice was miserable as she did leaving the bathroom. 

“If I wanted you to scold me I would have went to Michelle.” Tiffany sneered. 

Leo trailed after Tiffany, aware he needed to have a much more calm approach. The anger would have to come later at his own time, while Tiffany was still present. As easy as it can be for her to open up, when she was ready, it was twice as fast for her to close up. This was a touchy topic that Leo was sure if he had done the wrong attempt Tiffany would lock it away and leave Leo completely in the dark.

“It's just...” Leo started, taking a moment to wisely choose his words. “I really like Jessica.”

He knew better than to tell Tiffany that he had suspected Jessica would be the one to start another relationship with. Tiffany can be quite stubborn.

“I thought you had something with her.” Leo added. “You looked like you were into her.”

“I am.” Tiffany quickly responded.

Curiosity had gotten the best of Leo again. “Who is Yuri to you?”

Tiffany had no explanation or answer, yet the question was so simply asked. Leo held no judgment or malice. Conflicted, Tiffany found her hands wiggling anxiously beside her.

“I don't know.” Tiffany mumbled.

“Would you rather start something with her instead?” Leo pressed on.

Tiffany gave a shrug. Brown saddened eyes looked back at her brother.

“Yuri is easy, simple.” Tiffany started. “When I think of Jessica it's just complicated. For one, I have no idea if she's into me and for all I know she could be straight!”

“You can try and find out.” Leo supplied.

Tiffany took a seat at her desk, swaying herself side to side with her computer chair. Leo nodded. The conversation was short and much too light for his liking, but it had been enough for him. Tiffany has made his place in the entire situation clear.

“I get it.” Leo sighed. “You aren't ready for serious and complicated relationships. I'll leave it up to you to find out which one is worth it.”

Tiffany heard Leo walk over to her desk and picked up his coat from the chair she sat on. The door opened and slammed once he was gone. Tiffany pressed her head onto her desk and sighed.

 

***

Tiffany spent the first week of classes focused on gathering supplies for next week. The only concern was school and her grades. She didn't hear from Leo. Tiffany called a few times, but he never answered.

Leo needed his space, much how Tiffany requested hers when she came back to the states. But Tiffany wasn't entirely sure that once he had decided to speak with her again should she apologize and she had yet to figure out what for.

She was old enough to make her own choices and she had her reasons to pick something that required little work and have such little outcome.

No longer able to focus on next week's due assignments, Tiffany let out an exhausted sigh and leaned back into her chair. The distance was affecting her, as much as she tried to deal with it through her school work.

A buzz from her left caught her attention.

Unknown  
Hey sexy~! ;)

Tiffany  
Who is this?

Unknown  
Yuri! I got your number from Jessica. I hope you don't mind.

Tiffany quickly saved the number tilting it Yuri in her contact list. She felt a small wave of regret come through her.

Yuri  
Can I come over?

Tiffany hesitated to respond. The easy way would be to agree and not care what happened after. But despite it sparking a million fantasies in Tiffany head, the talk with her brother came into view with the most obnoxious sound. Tiffany continued typing away in her phone.

Tiffany  
Meet me at my dorm in an hour.

She text-ed her address and placed her cellphone on the desk still sitting in that small puddle of regret.

 

***

Michelle waved at Jacob as he pulled out of the driveway and went back inside to help wash the dishes with Leo from tonight's dinner. When she got back to the kitchen the table was cleared and Leo was silently clean up the dishes with the water running.

Michelle put the left-overs into containers and stored them into the fridge. Leo had not said a single word during her task and when she was finished Leo was washing the last of the dishes.

“Are you going to talk to me or not?” Michelle asked.

Leo looked over his shoulder and turned off the sink.

“What are you talking about?” He said.

“You barely spoke to Jacob while he was here and you didn't make fun of us for being sickeningly affectionate.” Michelle pointed. “You're extra moody and you only turn into a two year old when you and Tiffany get into an argument. I can only imagine right now, Tiffany is raging around with an extremely bad case of blue balls.”

Leo glared at Michelle before exiting the kitchen. She followed after him, persistent.

“Talk to me.” She pleaded.

“We got into an argument.” Leo informed. “Tiffany decided to fool around with some girl she just met and I completely don't agree with it.”

“You thought her studying in Korea was a bad idea.” Michelle reminded. “But it turned out being something she needed. Maybe right now she needs to go through another mistake to realize what's good for her in the end.”

“I can't sit by and let it happen.” Leo frowned. “She's just so damn stubborn!”

“Then try to be apart of it and continue to support her like you did the day she told dad she wasn't a boy.” Michelle answered. “If she's going to listen to anyone it's going to be you and sure she'll be stubborn at first, but in the end you'll get to her.”

Leo smiled. “Thank you.” Michelle smiled in response. “By the way, you and Jacob were about to make me blow chunks.”

Michelle laughed, watching Leo retreat into his room.

 

***

Yuri wasted no time getting the both of them naked. The foreplay had ended in the bed, but Tiffany found it unbearable around the thirty minute mark. Yuri had been completely aware of her impatient nature. Taking a few more seconds to prolong the torture because of how cute Tiffany looked flustered.

Having enough of their foreplay herself, Yuri instructed Tiffany to sit up against the headboard of her bed. Tiffany watched Yuri with hungry eyes as she ran her hand down bronzed skin and kissed Tiffany two times before straddling Tiffany's knees.

“I did promise we wouldn't use condoms.” Yuri grinned.

Yuri reached over to the nightstand, digging through the black plastic bag she brought with her. Tiffany curiously watched Yuri sit back down and pull out a small container of lube. She popped open the cap and squirted a decent amount of clear liquid into her palm.

“What are you doing?” Tiffany asked, continuing to watch Yuri smear the gel along the length of her shaft.

“You'll see.” Yuri promised, releasing her hand from Tiffany's cock.

Yuri placed two hands on to Tiffany's knees and moved them up. Nervously, Tiffany gripped at the sheets below her and shifted her weight farther back into the headboard to the new change of position. Yuri moved closer, stationing herself on to Tiffany's stomach and used her knees to keep herself steady.

Tiffany carefully watched Yuri hover above her hips then slowly move back. When she had found a way to even out her balance without the use of her two hands on Tiffany's knees, Yuri took a hold of the erection.

Yuri let out a heavy sigh and sluggishly moved down, whimpering as the tip prodded at her rear end. Tiffany gasped.

“Oh shit!” Tiffany yelped, taken aback as Yuri continued to move down.

Yuri moaned as the head of Tiffany's dick slipped in and placed her right hand back on to Tiffany's knee, having securely inserted her penis. Yuri moved an inch and a half down and paused, heavily breathing as she waited to adjust.

Fearful, Tiffany remained completely motionless, her eyes pinned on to Yuri, looking for any sign of pain. It had been a little over a minute until Yuri continued to move and let out a sharp cry when she was less than half way down.

“Yuri.” Tiffany called. “Are you okay?”

Yuri nodded, cringing before she spoke. “Yeah.” Her hands firmly gripped on to Tiffany's knees. “You're a little bigger than I expected.”

Anxiously, Tiffany gulped, noticing that Yuri's thighs were shaking. Leo envied that she was longer, but never admitted it, while Tiffany always complained how she was much thinner than him. Taeyeon had never been able to reach all the way down when she gave Tiffany a blow job.

Awestruck, Tiffany watched Yuri continue, finally reaching half-way down with a groan. Tiffany moaned as she felt Yuri's walls clamp down around her. She never got the chance to try anal with Taeyeon, both women were too afraid to try something new since Taeyeon's first painful experience with Tiffany's cock.

Yuri leaned forward, moving her weight to her knees against the bed and placed her hands on to Tiffany's shoulders. They shared a breathy and short kiss and Tiffany remain motionless, waiting for Yuri to comfortably move.

“You can move.” Yuri instructed.

“A-Are you sure?” Tiffany hesitated. “I don't want to hurt you. Maybe we shouldn't -”

Yuri kissed her again, silencing her protest. “Trust me.” She smiled, softly stroking Tiffany's cheek. “Just start slow.”

Tiffany nodded, laying down and taking a hold of Yuri's hips. The shift caused Yuri to groan, but once Tiffany was comfortably on her back and easily slipped back in, Yuri began to relax again. Experimentally, Tiffany pushed up, watching Yuri's expression as she let out a small cry.

Tiffany waited ten seconds before pushing again a little more forcefully and felt the muscle beneath her hands tighten. Seeing that Tiffany was pausing every few seconds between her thrust, Yuri clamped on to Tiffany's biceps.

“Faster.” Yuri whispered. She watched Tiffany hesitant. “It's okay.”

Tiffany rapidly moved her hips upward, but made sure to keep each thrust firm. Yuri moaned, pushing back as she felt Tiffany pull out as she set up to push back in again.

“Harder.” Yuri pleaded. “Please!”

Sensing how desperate she was for more contact, Tiffany nodded and picked up the pace of her hips. Yuri let out a loud cry as the cock slipped farther inside of her. One particular thrust had caused Yuri to reach all the way down to the thickness of Tiffany's shaft and Yuri let out a sharp yell that caused the walls of her ass to clamp down.

“Oh fuck!!” Tiffany moaned, feeling an intense heat hug at her cock, sucking it farther in. “Do that again!”

The soft tissue of Yuri's ass sucked at the entire length of Tiffany's dick. The action causing Tiffany to move faster into the tight entrance.

“That feels -” Tiffany rasped, closing her eyes as Yuri clamped down on her again.

She's never felt something this tight squeeze around her since her first night with Taeyeon. Sensing the falling speed of Tiffany's hips, Yuri began to move against the penis.

Yuri switched the speed between slow to fast each time she felt Tiffany grow closer to release. She grinned, watching Tiffany moan and frown each time she was close to blowing her load.

Covered in sweat and having enough of Yuri's teasing, Tiffany's hands grabbed Yuri's butt and squeezed.

“Shit.” Tiffany sighed. “Let me cum, please!”

Giving in, Yuri kissed Tiffany shortly and nodded. “Let me know when you're close.”

Tiffany moaned, feeling Yuri rapidly move along the length of Tiffany's cock. With very little effort, Tiffany felt a familiar tightness in her balls and grabbed on to Yuri's waist.

“C-Cumming!” Tiffany strangled out.

Swiftly, Yuri pushed all the way down, moaning as the thickness of the base stretched the tighten hole. Tiffany let out a loud yell as the walls to Yuri's rectum squeezed around her. Yuri slowly gyrated her hips into Tiffany as she felt the rush of cum fill her.

Yuri hovered over Tiffany, watching her trying to catch her breath. When the last of Tiffany's cum drizzled out, Yuri slowly removed herself, making sure to keep the white liquid inside.

It had taken Tiffany three minutes to recover from her orgasm and piece together the entire experience.

“Holy shit.” Tiffany chuckled. “That was...can we do that again?!”

Yuri laughed, sealing Tiffany's lips in a heated kiss. She pulled back with a smirk.

“Wouldn't you rather cum inside my pussy instead?” Yuri teased, laughing as she watched Tiffany's face flush with utter shock and excitement.

Tiffany let out an exhausted sigh and rubbed tiredly at her eyes.

“I need- just give me an hour, okay?” Tiffany requested.

“You're usually a lot quicker at getting hard again.” Yuri commented.

A blush came to Tiffany's face that caused Yuri to laugh again.

“That was...you just blew my mind!” Tiffany admitted. “You're that good.”

Tiffany used her hands to cover her face as Yuri let out a series of laughs.

“Now we're even.” Yuri replied.

The statement had been enough to get Tiffany out of hiding and a boost of confidence that left a smug smile of her own on her face.

“Really?” She said. “I rocked your world last time?”

Yuri scoffed. “You are a dork!”

She let out a yelp as Tiffany suddenly switched their positions and had Yuri pinned onto the bed.

“I thought you need an hour?” Yuri reminded.

Tiffany wedged herself between Yuri's legs and placed her hands beside her head.

“Yeah if I want to use my dick again, but I do have a mouth.” Tiffany stated.

She gave Yuri one quick kiss and made her way down Yuri's chest in a trail of wet open-mouth kisses.


End file.
